<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here You Come Again by HagiaSophia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997942">Here You Come Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia'>HagiaSophia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Hal have a casual friends with benefits arrangement which suits them both.  When  Hal disappears following an off world mission, Bruce is forced to confront how he feels about him.</p><p>Like all fanfic writers I love comments and kudos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BatLantern</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here You Come Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were stood in the kitchen of Hal’s apartment.  He was sipping beer from the bottle, watching Bruce swirl his wine in the glass to let it breathe.  “It’s an excellent Cabernet, are you sure you don’t want a glass?”<br/>
“Nah, I’m good - more of a beer with pizza kinda guy.”<br/>
Bruce nodded<br/>
“I’m curious, Spooky, did that wine cost more or less than my refrigerator?”<br/>
He looked thoughtful “How much did your refrigerator cost?”<br/>
Hal rolled his eyes. “Just for that I’m making you eat from the box.”<br/>
Bruce did not demur, pulling up a chair and helping himself to a napkin.</p><p>As they chewed he asked Hal about his up coming time off world.<br/>
“Just a standard sweep of the sector, I’m hoping it only takes a couple of weeks.”<br/>
“Hmmm”<br/>
“What’s that supposed to mean?”<br/>
“Nothing, just that I notice your “sweep” coincides with the Sagnarian coronation.”<br/>
“Well, if I happen to be in the area, I might drop by.”<br/>
Bruce snorted at that.  The Sagnarians were famed for their coronation celebrations and the senior Green Lantern would be treated as a guest of honour with all the perks that implied.    The thought of Hal getting seriously laid with someone who wasn’t him made him oddly jealous.  He pushed it down without caring to examine what that might signify.</p><p>“Well, don’t forget about the simple pleasures waiting for you back here.”<br/>
“Like ludicrously expensive wine with pizza?”</p><p>Bruce raised his glass in a mock toast.  Hal eyed him thoughtfully, hazel eyes scrutinising his face.  It was funny, Hal gave the impression of being a perpetual motion machine, but those eyes were often still, taking everything in, while he ran his mouth to keep you off guard, and then, blam, he’d hit you with something. He’d seen Hal do it dozens of times on missions.  Tonight that agility was turned on him.  He plucked the wine glass out of Bruce’s hand and leaned forward to claim Bruce’s mouth, who eagerly kissed him back.</p><p>“This is what you really came for, isn’t it Spooky?” Hal murmured against Bruce’s mouth  “I mean the wine and pizza were a nice touch, but you really came to get laid, so let’s get going.  I’ve got an early start.”  Bruce wanted to protest -  of course sex was part of his plan when he’d turned up with an easy smile and tight jeans, but he’d actually wanted to see Hal and spend time with him before he was off world again, and when had that happened?  That in addition to spectacular sex (thank you Air Force for Hal’s stamina and body of a Greek god), he actually enjoyed Hal’s company?</p><p>Their current arrangement had started a little over a year ago.  A New Year’s Eve party Oliver had hosted with too much terrible karaoke and just enough excellent liquor had found him making out with Hal Jordan in the street, hurrying him back to his hotel suite where they had seen the New Year in by fucking each other’s brains out.  As he lay that night sprawled out in the vast bed, Hal orgasm drowsy next to him, he had assumed that it would be a one time only thing - they’d scratched an itch and got it out of their systems. Except in the days and weeks after he realised that knowing what Hal looked like naked and moaning his name, or with that beautiful, clever, wicked mouth stretched around his cock had not in fact made him any less interested.  He’d been pondering his next move when the door to his watchtower quarters had pinged and Hal was stood there, looking more delicious than anybody had a right to, in faded jeans and a tight t shirt.  He’d pulled him into his room and Hal had fucked him hard that night.  After that they’d fallen into a semi regular fuck buddies arrangement which he thought had suited him perfectly.  Hal was a great lay after all, gorgeous, athletic, flexible (literally - he could wrap his ankles round Bruce’s neck) - what could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Bruce pulled himself back from fond memories of previous encounters as Hal fucked his mouth with his tongue.  He was straddling Bruce now,  grinding his crotch on Bruce’s.  Bruce groaned and decided he needed to be less passive in this whole scenario.  He stood up in one fluid motion.  Hal wrapped his legs around his waist laughing “show off” as Bruce walked them to Hal’s bedroom and deposited his prize on the bed.  He wanted all of Hal tonight, and quickly divested him of his clothes then bent down and started sucking Hal with focused determination.  He wanted to taste Hal for days and then bury himself in his tight heat, suck bruises into his skin so any alien lover would know the Green Lantern was his.  </p><p>Hal and Bruce had fucked many times, but even Hal was surprised by Bruce’s intensity that night.  His mouth on his cock was just relentless suction that had his hips bucking and him spilling cum down Bruce’s throat within minutes. After he’d come down slightly Bruce ghosted a finger over his pucker, “May I?” His register was close to his Batman voice, and Hal suspected this was on purpose because goddammit if that didn’t do things to his insides.  He nodded his consent and  Bruce flipped him over parted his cheeks and started rimming him.  Hal moaned into the mattress, Bruce’s onslaught was relentless until Hal was writhing and moaning under him again.  He reached for the lube and started to use his fingers to work him open, nudging his prostate from time to time, just enough to get him worked up.  When Hal was ready, Bruce lined his leaking, aching cock up and whispered in Hal’s ear “This still ok?”<br/>
“Just fuck me you fucking bastard.”<br/>
Bruce chuckled and pushed himself in with one thrust.  Hal felt like all the air had been pushed out of his lungs.  Would being fucked by Bruce ever stop feeling like his internal organs were being rearranged?  They established a rhythm with Bruce thrusting and Hal pushing back on his cock.  Hal reached down to fist his own, but Bruce pulled his hand away with a sharp “No!  You’re greedy, you’ve already come once.  You come on my cock or you don’t come at all.”<br/>
Hal just let out a strangled moan.  Bruce thrust relentlessly against his prostate, his hips speeding up, teeth clenched, determined for Hal to come again before he did.  He wanted Hal to feel him for days while he was away.<br/>
“Fuck!” Hal gasped and he was coming again.  Bruce let his pleasure climax and was coming inside Hal’s snug heat.  He collapsed on top of Hal, who was panting face down into the bed.<br/>
“Off” came the muffled cry and he shrugged Bruce off of him. “Jesus, I don’t want ‘suffocated during sex with Batman’ on my death certificate.”  Batman, Bruce noticed, not him.  He rolled over, looking at the ceiling.  After a few minutes Hal spoke again, “Listen, I wasn’t kidding when I said I had an early start...”<br/>
Bruce didn’t need Hal to paint him a picture.  They’d fucked, he’d served his purpose, time to go.<br/>
“Of course.  Listen, don’t get yourself killed out there.”<br/>
“Ok sure, let’s talk about your hobby, Spooky.”</p><p>Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the justice of that, he bent down and kissed Hal with a surprising tenderness before gathering up his things and letting himself out.  Hal was left in the devastation of his bed and a considerable wet patch trying to reconcile the fractions of Bruce the man allowed him to see and experience - ice cold and barking orders one minute, smoking hot the next and tender the next.  The man made no sense.  He rolled over to the least disgusting part of the bed and caught a few hours sleep before he had to report for duty.</p><p>——————</p><p>When Hal’s mission stretched from three weeks into four, Bruce figured he’d been delayed a little, perhaps enjoying himself too much at the coronation.  When a month became six weeks and then eight, he started to worry - the same sort of worry he felt for his sons in the field.  It was......unsettling.  Even more unsettling was the knowledge that he, the world’s greatest detective had absolutely no way of getting in touch with Hal, and very limited ways finding out where he was.  He figured if Hal were dead, surely the Lantern Corps would let the League know as a courtesy?  But the relationship between the League and the Corps was a one way street, with information flowing in one direction only.  Perhaps they wouldn’t know until a new senior Green Lantern was assigned to their sector?  A stranger walking in with Hal’s ring and the same simulated uniform.  Unthinkable.</p><p>Weeks stretched to months.  Bruce casually checked in with Carol - she was as worried as he was, she hadn’t heard anything either.  He broached the conversation with Oliver who was clearly deep in denial.<br/>
“Hal’s just off world for a bit longer, he’s got caught up somewhere.  It happens.”<br/>
“Oliver, he was supposed to be doing a simple sweep - it should have taken three weeks at the most.  He’s been gone months.”<br/>
“What do you care, Bruce?  Thought you’d be glad of the peace.  You always made it clear you couldn’t stand him.”<br/>
“That’s.....that’s not fair.  I have a very great respect for him.”<br/>
“Well, wouldn’t hurt you to show it.  All I ever saw was you riding his ass for every little thing.”<br/>
Bruce flushed slightly at that turn of phrase, but Ollie wrongly interpreted it as anger.  “Don’t get on your high horse, I’m just saying that if that’s true, when he’s back perhaps you two can kiss and make up because he thinks you can’t stand him.”</p><p>Did Hal really think that?  He knew intellectually that Hal was sure to have discussed him with his friends, but it hurt more than it should have done to think about them laughing about him and criticising him over a few beers.  Surely Hal knew that Bruce had come round to him in the last year.  He pondered more.  Nothing in Hal’s demeanour had ever changed, he couldn’t have got  Bruce out of his apartment any quicker after they’d fucked last time.  It really was just a convenient way to get laid for Hal - nothing in their dynamic had changed for him.  Bruce felt like the ground was falling away from his feet as he realised quite the opposite was true for him - that everything had changed for him and he had been too cut off from his feelings, too slow to realise it.  And now where the hell was Hal anyway?  </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Four months after Hal’s disappearance, the League were discussing tactics to try and get some intel.  They concluded that Clark would make contact with the Lantern Corps on behalf of the League to politely enquire whether they knew the whereabouts of Hal.  The response came back - they knew exactly where he was - being held hostage on Reigel 7 after he landed there in the middle of a coup.  They seemed supremely unconcerned about getting him back and would not risk a diplomatic incident rescuing him or permit the League to do so.  Bruce was all for Clark flying in and busting him out, but Clark and Diana vetoed it - the League could not commit an act of aggression.  All they could do was sit and wait. </p><p>Bruce lived his life, he went to the office, he smiled at charity galas, he stalked the night dressed as a bat and, best of all, he went to Dick’s promotion ceremony (he’d made detective so quickly and they were all so proud.  Regrettably this did not lead to any improvement in his living standards). He largely felt like he was going through the motions.  In the early months of Hal’s disappearance he kept making a mental note of things to tell Hal when they next caught up, and then remembered he was gone.  Was this what his life was going to be like from now on?  Had Hal really become so important to him?  </p><p>Fall was turning to winter in Gotham.  The evening was cold and he felt droplets of icy rain against his jaw and he sat crouched on a rooftop watching activity in a warehouse below when a message came through on his communicator.  “Batman, Batman are you there?”  It was Clark and the urgency in his voice worried Bruce.<br/>
“Batman here.”<br/>
“It’s Green Lantern”. Bruce’s stomach dropped.  “He’s alive.  He’s here.  He’s not in great shape, we’ve taken him to the med bay and Leslie is on her way.”<br/>
Alive.  Hal was alive.  Bruce let out a breath he’d apparently been holding for nearly a year.  He jumped off the roof, and drove like a bat out of hell to the Hall of Justice to zeta to the Watchtower.</p><p>Hal was asleep, well more like passed out.  Bruce wondered idly where everyone else was as he sat in silence watching him, taking a mental inventory of his condition.  He looked like Robinson Crusoe- grown out hair, scruffy beard and it appeared the new order of Reigel 7 hadn’t fed him the entire time.  His face was hollow, dips beneath his eyes and cheeks, prominent collar bones.  He ached to look at him.  There were drips in his arms - hydration, vitamins and antibiotics.  He’d been running a slight fever and Leslie wasn’t taking any chances.  No signs of injury or torture, apart from starving him.  Cold fury coursed through Bruce at the civilisation that dared do this to Hal.<br/>
“We will do no such thing, Bruce.”<br/>
“Didn’t know you’d become psychic, Clark.”<br/>
“Don’t have to be to know you’re planning an elaborate revenge fantasy.”<br/>
“I didn’t know I was quite so predictable.”<br/>
“Never that Bruce.  For example, falling in love with Hal Jordan was a very unlikely thing for you to do.”  Bruce just stared at him. “The last year must have been agony for you.”<br/>
A long pause that Clark did nothing to fill.  Finally Bruce spoke “Does everyone know?”<br/>
Clark’s expression was thoughtful, his head cocked to one side.  “I don’t think so.  It was only because I saw you outside the League and noticed something had changed and it just clicked when I saw you together one day that you were in love with each other.”<br/>
“Well I’m afraid you’re only half right in your assessment Clark.  I realised, after he was gone, that I was indeed in love with Hal.”  Bruce’s expression and tone were grim.  “I’m afraid that to him I’m just an entertaining distraction.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t be so sure.”<br/>
“Clark, with the greatest respect, you weren’t there.”<br/>
“No, but I can detect autonomic responses pretty well.” Master of understatement as ever.  Bruce snorted “Physical desire, nothing more.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t be so sure.  Anyway, now he’s back you can ask him yourself.”</p><p>Bruce turned away.  He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for that conversation, for watching Hal stumble over his words to explain how he just didn’t feel that way about Bruce, how it was just a convenient arrangement, how he was really sorry if Bruce had misunderstood and developed feelings.  He flinched at the thought and pushed it away.  The first and only priority for the time being was to get Hal well again.  It was too much to hope they’d be left alone, after all there was no reason to think Hal mattered to Bruce.  Ollie and Dinah turned up after a couple of hours looking both relieved and worried and he made himself scarce.</p><p>Hal jerked awake, blinking at his surroundings.  Not a metal box on Reigel 7.  That was a good sign.  He slowly realised he was in the med bay on the Watchtower.  He took in the drips in his arms and a beeping sound which he realised was his heart monitor.  Good to know he was officially still alive.<br/>
“Hey Hal” Dinah’s voice was soft and warm and he managed to crack a weak smile in return.<br/>
“Hey.”<br/>
“Buddy, good to have you back.”  Oliver was working hard to not to slap Hal on the shoulder.  Hal smiled weakly at him<br/>
“How are you feeling?”<br/>
“Not sure I know yet Di.”<br/>
“Of course.” She nodded understandingly. “I’m going to let Leslie know you’re awake.”  She moved soundlessly.</p><p>Leslie shooed Ollie and Dinah out while she consulted with Hal and checked him over.  After she’d finished the physical exam she turned to him, her voice uncharacteristically gentle, “How are you feeling emotionally?”<br/>
“Numb.  Overwhelmed.”  Leslie sat listening, not attempting to fill the silence, waiting for Hal to tell her more.  “I....I wasn’t tortured, but......I was alone.  Solitary confinement, sensory deprivation, I didn’t know how many days I was there for, when one day started and another ended.....being out is a bit....overwhelming.”  He finished sadly.<br/>
“Your friends are desperate to see you, but I’ll make sure it’s not too much. Let’s see how you get on for a few days here, I can prescribe anti anxiety medication if it still feels too much then.”<br/>
“Thanks.”  Leslie thought how in the past, Hal would have said “thanks, Doc” and given her a flirty grin.  She just patted his hand in response.<br/>
When she came out Leslie told the assembled concerned faces “I’m keeping him in the med bay for a few days.  He can tell you himself about his condition or not as he chooses.  Max two visitors at a time and encourage him to eat.”  Barry opened his mouth to protest.  “Maximum of two.” And when she saw him start to protest again added “Because I said so.”  Leslie’s orders were not to be ignored.</p><p>Hal always had his maximum number of visitors, and Bruce didn’t feel like sharing him with curious eyes, so he snuck into the med bay at night when it was quiet.  He didn’t want to disturb Hal, so he quietly settled himself into the chair by his bed and watched him sleep.  He told himself it was concern for a colleague rather than being slightly creepy.  He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until a crick in his neck woke him up and he left as silently as he had arrived.  He didn’t know that Hal had briefly woken up and seen him in the chair, and wondered why he hadn’t visited during the day.  Bruce looked so beautiful and peaceful Hal felt a pang of regret that they’d never really slept together, as opposed to y’know, just fucking each other’s brains out.  Alone in a windowless box he’d had plenty of time to think, and his mind had come back over and over again to him and Bruce.  In the early days of his imprisonment when he was still fit and well, he’d jacked off to the memories - Bruce shoving him up against a wall to kiss the breath out of him the second he’d opened the door, a blissful long weekend spent fucking on every surface of one of Bruce’s many penthouses, a few stolen hours in an expensive hotel room where he’d fucked Bruce into the mattress.  After what he assumed were months his sex drive was gone (and he was too weak to care was the most alarming thing) and he thought more about their time together - the conversations, the way Bruce allowed him to talk and just listened, the wry smiles, the many kindnesses Bruce had offered.  He wondered whether Bruce had missed him, and why he only visited at night. </p><p>After three days and nights on the med bay Leslie was forced to concede he was ok and could be discharged,   “Have you thought where you might go?” She asked him as she cleared him.<br/>
“Not really, I guess my apartment is long gone.  I wonder where all my stuff is?”<br/>
“My understanding is that Oliver has been paying your rent.  I believe your apartment is still there if you want it.  I had wondered about you being on your own though?”<br/>
“Yeah, that sounds.....not excellent right now.  I mean, I don’t want to live in party central, but more of my own company is the last thing on my list.”<br/>
“Any of your friends would be happy for you to stay, I’m sure.”</p><p>Hal considered it: Barry and Iris had a one room apartment, he didn’t think that him living on their couch would be popular for very long.  He didn’t really know Lois, but Ollie and Dinah would have him in a heartbeat so why wasn’t he jumping at that?  He didn’t really want to be a third wheel.  He really just wanted to be with Bruce - no wife or girlfriend to irritate, surprisingly easy company, plenty of space and lots of comings and goings with the kids.  Would Bruce let him move in for a little bit? He thought about how to phrase it.</p><p>“Hey Bruce, I know I haven’t seen you in a year and we were just fuck buddies, but mind if I move in with you?  While we’re chatting, you should know that I’ve become a teensy bit fixated on you while I was in solitary and I spent a lot of time replaying our many sexual encounters, and I think I’m a bit obsessed with you.”  Perfect.  He dropped his head in his hands, what even was his life any more?  He stayed in his quarters at the Watchtower for nearly a week before deciding this was ridiculous - he didn’t know what Bruce’s nocturnal visits meant, but it probably wasn’t ‘I don’t care you except for sex’. He called Bruce.</p><p>“Wayne.”<br/>
“Hi Bruce, its Hal.”<br/>
“I know who it is”.   Excellent, this was going perfectly.<br/>
“I kinda wanted to ask you a favour.”<br/>
“Whatever it is, if it’s in my power, it’s yours.”  Bruce’s voice was quiet and gravelly.  It went straight to Hal’s cock which was definitely not helpful.<br/>
“You might regret saying that, It’s kind of a big one.”  Hal took a deep breath before continuing “So I understand that Ollie has been paying my rent so I still have my apartment which is really generous of him...”<br/>
Bruce snorted “He’s a billionaire, it’s the least he could do.”<br/>
“I just mean, I’m not homeless or anything.”   Bruce, the absolute douchenozzle was just silent at the other end.<br/>
“What I mean is, you don’t need to feel bad if you say ‘no’.”<br/>
“Lantern, what is the favour?”  ‘Lantern’, not ‘Hal’.  Hal took a deep breath and continued.  “It’s just that.....I haven’t mentioned this to anyone because I didn’t want it to be a big deal, but when I was on Reigel 7, they kept me in solitary.”</p><p>Christ, whatever Hal had been building up to, Bruce hadn’t expected that.  Hal Jordan, Hal fucking Jordan in solitary confinement for nearly a year?  He would take the Javelin and launch nukes on Reigel 7.  He would find the person who had imprisoned Hal and crush their alien body with his bare hands, he would, he would ....remember this was not about him, and his friend, well the man he loved to tell the truth, was asking for his help.  He kept his voice steady when he responded, “That’s rough, how are you doing?”<br/>
“Honestly, I’m not sure yet.  I haven’t left the Watchtower because.....I don’t want to go back to my empty apartment and be alone.”  Hal blurted the last line out.<br/>
“Would you like to move into the Manor?” Hal smiled a little, sometimes Bruce was more emotionally literate than you’d give him credit for.  “Er, yeah, that’s what I was building up to.  Not forever” he added hastily, “I just need a little....background noise.”<br/>
“Hal, move in when you like for as long as you like.  The boys will be delighted and nothing pleases Alfred more than having someone who needs feeding up.  When do you want to come over?”  Hal hadn’t really thought that far, he hadn’t really considered the possibility that Bruce would agree, and without him even having to ask.<br/>
“Er, this evening?  I’ll grab some stuff from my apartment and come over?”<br/>
“That’s fine.  Dinner is at 7.  I’ll ask Alfred to set an extra place.”  And with that, Bruce dialled off.  Hal stared at the phone in his hand.  “Well, Bruce, you are a very strange and very kind man.”</p><p>Being in his apartment was odd.  Everything was how he had left it - tidy obviously, he was a military man, but remnants of that last night remained - the empty pizza box and wine bottle.  The bed was made, but he hadn’t changed the sheets.  He wondered if he could still smell Bruce on them, but actually sniffing them seemed a bit pathetic.  He caught sight of himself in his bedroom mirror and forced himself to look properly at what the last year had done to him: his clothes were baggy, his trousers too low on his hips, and what he could see of his face was pale and drawn.  He ran a hand over the auburn beard.  He’d never grown one before, and he didn’t like it.  He went to the bathroom and blunted three razors scraping the damn thing off, then he gathered up some clothes and zeta’d over to Gotham.</p><p>He didn’t know the Manor well - he’d been a few times, for galas and some more casual dinners with some of the League, but never seen the family areas.  As he approached the imposing double doors they swung open, “Captain Jordan, splendid to see you, come in.  May I take your bag?”  Hal considered Alfred, who had to be in his 70s and was still offering to haul his luggage.  “No thanks, Alfred, I’m good.”  Alfred led him along corridors to a staircase at the back of the house, climbing to the second floor.  “Of course you are welcome to have any room you like, but Master Bruce thought you might like this one.”  Alfred opened the door and gestured inside.  The first thing Hal noticed were the huge windows - nearly floor to ceiling flooding the room with light - presumably why Bruce had thought of this room in particular.  There was a little sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom.  It was so beautiful and such a kind gesture that Hal felt choked up.  Alfred turned and smiled.  “Make yourself at home and pop downstairs when you’re ready.” He closed the door behind him.  Hal explored his new quarters: a selection of classic novels on the bookshelf (probably all first editions, he thought to himself), and when he sat down on the bed and the comfort of the mattress made him want to cry again.  Apparently spending a lot of money did make a difference- he’d always preferred to believe it was a marketing gimmick.  The bathroom was stocked with fancy gels and lotions along with stacks of the fluffy towels.  A tub for wallowing in and a high tech shower.  Bruce had better be careful - with facilities like this he might never leave.  </p><p>Hal headed downstairs after trying out the bathtub (it had jets!) and getting changed.  The opulence of his new surroundings made his clothes feel scruffy by comparison, and the fact they hung off him didn’t help.  As he wandered downstairs he could hear voices, and followed them into a lounge.  Probably called a ‘drawing room’- that was a rich people phrase, right?  Dick was animatedly discussing something with Bruce but stopped as he entered.</p><p>“Hal, good to see you!” Dick extended his hand for a shake.<br/>
“You too.”<br/>
“Hope you don’t mind, when Bruce said you were back and going to be at the Manor, I wanted to come say hi.”<br/>
Bruce snorted, “Not that I’m doubting your sincerity, but it wouldn’t have anything to do with Alfred’s cooking and the fact there’s no actual food in that pit you live in?”<br/>
Dick was all faux innocence “What!  I’m offended you’d even suggest I had an ulterior motive.  And my ‘pit’ as you call it is a perfectly normal apartment- we can’t all live in a mansion.”<br/>
“One, i don’t know what Jason has been telling you, but it is absolutely not normal to have cockroaches, and two, you have a trust fund you refuse to use to stop with the sob story in front of company.”  Bruce turned to Hal “Would you like a drink before dinner?”<br/>
Hal’s stomach roiled at the thought of alcohol and he shook his head.  Bruce picked up his half drunk scotch, “This way then.”</p><p>Hal had assumed they’ve be eating in the gothic dining room he vaguely remembered, so was surprised when they ended up around a kitchen table.  Damian had appeared from somewhere and was loudly complaining about the pointlessness of the home work he’d been set.  Alfred and Bruce were discussing some domestic matter and so he fell into conversation with Dick, asking about work, congratulating him on his promotion and hearing about his latest cases.  He was happy to listen and couldn’t help smiling to himself at how very ordinary and normal this all was - three generations around the table talking about life.  Because that’s what they were - he saw it so clearly now, Alfred wasn’t a butler or an old family friend, he was, to all intents and purposes, Bruce’s father, and Bruce had forged his own family of waifs and strays (and one surprise).  Holy shit, was that what he’d just signed up for - another orphan project for Bruce to heal?</p><p> </p><p>The food was delicious, but he struggled to eat much since he came back.  He’d been ravenous when he’d been locked up, wolfed down the meagre rations and licked the dish they came in.  Now he was presented with a Cordon Bleu standard meal and he couldn’t do more than pick at it.    He hoped his appetite came back, not least of all because he was vain enough to know that skeletal was not a great look on him.  He ate what he could without making himself nauseous and was grateful that nobody remarked on how much was left on his plate.  He refused dessert but Alfred murmured, for his ears only, “Just a few bites?”.  He nodded and as Alfred cut a sliver of lemon tarte, Hal had the feeling he was a master at overcoming reluctant eaters.  It was a cheering thought that he was hardly the most fucked up person in this house.  </p><p>In bed that night Bruce was tortured by the thought of Hal being so nearby but utterly off limits.  The man was a guest in his house, he was vulnerable, and Bruce hated himself for even contemplating violating that trust.  But he could not rid himself of the recollection of how Hal’s body felt under him, behind him, inside him.  He decided to give into the inevitable and took himself in hand starting a nice slow rub as he ran through the HD memories, he panted as his hand moved faster giving him just the right friction.  Hal, oh god, the taste of him, the sensation of Hal sucking him, Hal, Hal, Hal.  He groaned his climax feeling the splash of warm cum in his hand.  He was going to hell.</p><p>Hal had been living at Wayne Manor for a few weeks when Alfred knocked on his door. “Captain Jordan, I wanted to let you know we shall be hosting a gala here next Thursday.”  Hal wasn’t sure what was expected of him, did Alfred want him to make himself scarce?  “I wondered if you would like me to find a tuxedo for you, or whether you already have one?”<br/>
“Oh, um, I left all my tuxedos at my apartment, so if I could borrow one that would be great.”<br/>
“Of course, I’m sure some of Master Dick’s would be suitable.”<br/>
Hal pushed away the thought that not so long ago he would be more Bruce’s size.  He chose to focus instead on the ridiculousness of a man in his 20s having a selection of tuxedos.  </p><p>Hal’s appetite was returning, and he’d lost his haunted look.  He enjoyed the energy of the Manor and the fact there was usually someone to be found in the state of the art games room.  Damian had even enlisted him in helping with maths and science homework and talked about “when” Hal would take him into space, not “if”.  He hoped that Bruce hadn’t overheard any of those conversations because he was fairly sure Bruce would kill him in creative ways if he even thought about fulfilling that request.  When he had got back a few months ago the thought of a gala would have been overwhelming, but he figured he would give it a try and could always retreat to his room if it got too much.  </p><p>Bruce was putting the jacket of his tux on, not relishing the prospect of being ‘Brucie’ for the evening when he heard a tentative tap at his door.  “Come in.”  Hal stuck his head round the door.  Bruce looked jaw dropping and Hal blinked as he took him in.<br/>
“Everything ok Hal?”<br/>
“Oh, yeah, I need a hand with my shirt.”  Hal waved his arm with flapping fabric to illustrate the point.  “I didn’t bring any cuff links with me, can I borrow a pair?”<br/>
Bruce smiled, “Sure”.  He walked over to a dressing table and selected a box.  He headed back to Hal thinking his distractingly gorgeous he looked.  He proffered the box, “Take your pick.”<br/>
“Just something plain is fine, thanks.”<br/>
Bruce couldn’t resist taking Hal’s arm and putting the cufflinks on for him.  Other than Leslie’s physical exam, this was the first physical contact Hal had experienced since returning.  He swallowed at the shudder that went through him.  </p><p>Bruce looked up at the slight tremor - was it wishful thinking or were Hal’s pupils blown?  Their eyes locked.  Very slowly, signalling his intent, he lifted his hand and cupped Hal’s cheek.  Hal moaned softly, closed his eyes and lent his hand into the warmth of Bruce’s palm.<br/>
“Hal” Bruce’s voice was soft and low.  “I’m sorry, I’ve tried to leave you alone, but I just can’t.”<br/>
Hal opened his eyes at that.  “Why?”<br/>
“I didn’t want you to feel....obliged.”<br/>
Hal said “Oh” as if the idea had never occurred to him that Bruce was ever considerate of the power imbalance of being a guest.  As a lover, Bruce had never been anything but kind and respectful to him, and making sure that he was capable of full consent fitted entirely with what he knew of the man.</p><p>“Bruce, you have no idea how much I want you.  Look out, I’m about to make my smooth move.”<br/>
Bruce was rooted to the spot as Hal closed the distance between them and put his hand on the back of Bruce’s head pulling him into a soft kiss.  Bruce sighed into his mouth.  Hal deepened the kiss.  They were not messing about any more.   Bruce pulled away.  “Hal.”<br/>
“What is it, baby?” Hal was kissing his neck now.<br/>
“Hal, I have to get downstairs.”<br/>
“Mmmm, speaking of downstairs.”  Hal palmed his cock through his trousers.  Bruce groaned at that but pulled Hal’s hand away.  “Hal, I can’t.”<br/>
“Fine.  Ok, but later?”<br/>
“Definitely.”</p><p>Bruce did his rounds of glad handing at record speed, always making sure he kept tabs on Hal.  A few hours in he noticed that Hal had slipped away.  The gala was well underway and he figured he wouldn’t be missed at this point.  He made his way to Hal’s room and found him there.</p><p>“Sorry, it was just a bit much.”<br/>
“I completely understand.  You did really well around so many people.”<br/>
He was sat next to Hal on the bed now.  Hal had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  He looked like a wet dream.  “Bruce?  I realise you’ve probably been playboying it up for the past year, but I haven’t, and I’d really like to start making out again.”  Bruce didn’t need asking twice.  He leaned forward and kissed him and they were not fucking about now.  He was unbuttoning Hal’s shirt and kissing and licking his way down his chest.  Hal was squirming as Bruce unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his underwear.  His cock was erect and Bruce couldn’t resist licking it to taste him.  Hal choked “Bruce, I’m not going to last.”<br/>
“Shhhh, just relax.  We have all night.”<br/>
“Won’t you be missed at your fancy party?” Hal’s voice was strangled.  Bruce paused, lifting off Hal’s cock,  “I have a more pressing engagement.” and went back to sucking him like it was his job.  After so long without any physical contact it was too much and Hal was coming down his throat in minutes.  Bruce crawled up his body and kissed him lazily.  Hal slowly came back online and noticed that Bruce was wearing too many clothes.  He decided to rectify the situation and began removing items, reacquainting himself with the national monument that was Bruce’s fucking magnificent body, rubbing himself on him and enjoying the sensation of skin to skin contact.  He remembered that Bruce had sensitive nipples and set to work until Bruce was undone beneath him.  He worked his way down and started a slow rub on his crotch through his trousers. “Hal, don’t tease.” and it would be good to know when his voice became that needy moan.  “Never baby, I promise.”  Hal worked Bruce’s cock out of his clothing and started to rub.  “What sounds good sweetheart?”  The use of the endearment made Bruce look up.  He rolled them so he was on top of Hal and began grinding on him.  Hal wrapped his arms around him, Christ, he’d really forgotten the sheer bulk of the man.  Bruce’s thrusts became faster and more erratic, “That’s it sweetheart, get me wet.”  Bruce’s groan sounded like he’d be punched in the gut and he came all over Hal’s beautiful body, gasping.  They lay next to each other and after he’d got his breath back he turned to face Hal.  “I love you.”  It was Hal’s turn to be surprised. It must have shown on his face.  “I spent nearly a year not knowing if you were alive or dead and I’m not waiting another minute to tell you how I feel.  I don’t know if you feel the same...” he was cut off with a kiss by Hal.<br/>
“Of course I love you, you idiot.”<br/>
“Ah, the rapid switch from affection to abuse.  You’re more like your old self every day.”<br/>
“You know it, Spooky.”<br/>
“I definitely liked it better when I was ‘sweetheart’.“<br/>
Hal’s face turned serious for a moment.  “Sweetheart.” He murmured and kissed Bruce reverently,</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue </p><p>Hal was enjoying the late afternoon sunshine while helping Damian practice archery.  He was thinking how much Ollie would enjoy being part of it, and would have some actual useful advice rather than just making increasingly outlandish targets for the kid to aim at.  He was startled by a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on the back of his neck.<br/>
“Jesus, Bruce, how does it still surprise me how stealthy you are?  How come you’re back already?”<br/>
“Got finished earlier than I’d expected.  And I missed you all.”<br/>
“Missed you too babe.”<br/>
Damian came over to greet Bruce, “Father!  You have returned early!  Green Lantern is helping me with target practice.”<br/>
“I can see that Damian.  Tell me, is your homework done?”  Damian looked a little guilty.<br/>
“Well, in his defence, we didn’t think you’d be back today.”  Hal’s grin was unrepentant and Bruce would never take that smile for granted again.  It was missing for too long, not just while Hal was imprisoned, but for far too long afterwards.  Anything that made his husband and youngest son happy was fine in his book, but he decided not to give in too easily.  “Fine, after dinner then.”</p><p>The wedding had been his idea - he knew there was no way Hal would risk proposing and being seen as a gold digger.  He sold the idea on the basis of practicality - next of kin, healthcare benefits etc.  Hal conceded on the agreement that it would be a private service in the chambers of a judge Bruce knew and trusted (a rare thing in Gotham).  A few days before, Hal spoke to him.  “We should really tell the family before we do this, especially Alfred.  He’ll be crushed if we come back and announce it.”<br/>
“I thought you wanted it as small as possible - just a formality.”<br/>
“I do, I know this doesn’t change anything about us, but I’ve been thinking that your family might not feel the same way.”  </p><p>And that is how Bruce found himself speaking to Alfred that evening.  “I’ve got something I need to tell you.”<br/>
“Oh dear, is it something serious Master Bruce?”<br/>
“No, nothing to be concerned about.”  He paused.  He really should have thought about how he was going to start this.  “You know how Hal and I are....together?”<br/>
“I am not a detective but I had worked that out Master Bruce, yes.”  Bruce swallowed and tried again, straight to the point this time.  “We’ve decided to get married.  It’s on Friday.  I thought you should know.”<br/>
“I see.  Do you require me to arrange a cake and a corsage?”<br/>
“No, nothing like that.  I just thought you should know, that’s all.”<br/>
“Well, in that case, thank you for telling me.”  There was an awkward silence.<br/>
“It’s just that we’ve never spoken about it.”<br/>
“About what Sir?”  Oh god - Alfred was calling him “Sir” - he was in serious trouble.<br/>
“About me....being gay.”<br/>
“What is there to talk about?”<br/>
“Well, I don’t know if you approve?”  Alfred was quiet for a moment.<br/>
“I raised you and it’s like you don’t know me at all.  I love you, I have watched you give up your life to help others and you finally have happiness with one of the finest men I know, and you think I might be such a small minded bigot that I would begrudge you that happiness because it’s with another man?”<br/>
“I’m sorry Alfred, I didn’t think, I mean we’re different generations.  I didn’t know what you’d think.”<br/>
“I think there is not enough love in this world, and two people, whatever their sex, wanting to be together is always a fine thing.”<br/>
“Thank you Alfred.”  Alfred patted him on the shoulder.  He had to reach up to do it.  “Alfred, would you come with me on Friday?”<br/>
“My dear boy, I thought you’d never ask.”  </p><p>They told Dick and Damian over dinner the next night, and they called Tim to tell him.  Lying in bed that night Bruce said “I’m afraid it’s a little bit bigger now than just the two of us.”  Hal propped himself up on his elbow and replied, “Babe, it always was.”  </p><p> </p><p>Bruce, Hal and Alfred chatted after dinner, until Alfred made his excuses to head off to his rooms.    Bruce yawned and stretched announcing “Jet lag is catching up with me, I think I’ll head up.”  Hal’s eyes glinted with knowledge and mischief. “Oh dear, I hope you’re not to tired to be welcomed home properly?”<br/>
“It depends, what did you have in mind?”<br/>
It turns out that what Hal had in mind that evening was endless edging.  Hal was tonguing his balls and teasing his hole for what felt like hours, and Bruce was fisting his hands in the sheets to stop himself dragging Hal’s mouth to his cock and forcing himself down Hal’s throat.  Also, given that Hal was back to his former size and strength he wasn’t 100% sure he would win at sex-wrestling.  His cock was red and leaking and Hal was determinedly ignoring it.<br/>
“Hal please.”  Hal looked up with an expression of curiosity,<br/>
“Is there a problem”<br/>
“Please I need to come.” Bruce was nearly whimpering.  Hal took his time considering Bruce’s naked body underneath him.  That cock really was something.  He took pity on him and growled in his ear “Alright, but you come on my cock or not at all.”  Bruce just moaned at that.  Hal grabbed the lube and worked him open.  “Just fuck me already.”  Hal chuckled,<br/>
“What happened to your legendary discipline?”<br/>
“It goes out the window around you.  It always has.”  The tenderness of that caught Hal in the middle.  “Ok babe”.  He eased into Bruce, and really how had he survived a week away from Bruce’s body?  Bruce was inelegantly humping the mattress underneath him and only lasted a few stroked before he groaned his pleasure.  It was as additive as crack making Bruce lose control and come apart like that, like lightning in his veins.  Life took you places you never expected - quite literally in Hal’s case.  It was best to seize happiness when it was there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>